The present disclosure relates to cloud computing and, more specifically, to a method and system for providing a relevant message using a smart radio.
Existing communication systems provide information to clients over a network. The information may include advertisements or commercial messages. A particular commercial message may be used to inform clients about a product or service being offered by a commercial entity. The commercial entity may provide monetary compensation to a central control center or a broadcast station to have the particular commercial message delivered to clients in a network. Typically, a central control center stores a plurality of commercial messages in a repository. The central control center transmits one or more of the plurality of commercial messages to a broadcast station in a network. The broadcast station subsequently transmits the one or more of the plurality of commercial messages to clients in the network.